1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrostatic mops and more particularly pertains to a new cleaning pad insertion tool for facilitating coupling of disposable cleaning wipes onto a head of an electrostatic mop by inserting a portion of the disposable cleaning wipe into a grip assembly of the electrostatic mop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrostatic mops is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrostatic mops heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,250; U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,437; U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,046; U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,187; U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,239; U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,507; U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,471; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,268; U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,103; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,855.